Princess All Grown Up
by PhoenixWeasley
Summary: Mia grows up and still keeps a dairy. She refelts over her love life right beore she gets married.


PRINCESS ALL GROWN UP

By me

_(Disclaimer: I'm not meg cabot. Nor have I read a story like this one. If there is one like this one then I'm sorry to that author for having the same idea. I haven't read past book V or VI can't remember which one it was. Either way I was watching the movie the other day and thought…hmmm what if this would've happened in the book……)_

Monday May 3rd 12pm Limo

Ok so Michael and I just had a HUGE fight. Like its not even funny how bad it was. I'm not even sure how it got started. Something about the summer. All I did was ask him if he was getting a job or taking classes or both. Well he snapped at me. This started a big one. That's all we've been doing lately. Fighting. If its not about time together then its about other people. Lily won't stay in the same room with us! It doesn't even seem worth it to spend time together. I love him though. I really do love him. But it just doesn't seem to be enough.

Tuesday May 4th 1:32am my room.

Its over. He's gone.

Thursday June 12th 5:14pm air plane

So Michael and I were planning on hanging out that day. He came over to the loft. Frank, Mom, and Rocky were out at one of Mom's friends house. So we were by ourselves. No adults, no babies, and NO BODYGUARDS! I made my dad promise that he wouldn't keep a bodyguard at the loft. Anyway Michael comes over and he seems very stressed out about something.

"Hey. What's the matter?" I asked

"Mia…The band was playing this club a few weeks ago. Some record dude was there. He gave us a recording contract." Of course I thought this was great! But why did he look so sad about it?

"Michael! That's great!! Do you guys get to record your music or what? What company? Wow this is so great for you!" I was really excited!

"Yeah I guess it is. We'll start recording here soon. And then we're going on tour with this awesome band called the Killers."

"Michael. What's wrong? You don't seem happy about this. It's awesome! Why do you look so upset?" I asked. He looked down at his hands. He was trying to think of something to say to me. I've seen the look a few times. Finally, after what felt like an eternity he walked over to me and grabbed my hands. It was then I knew it was really bad.

"Mia, I don't think that this is going to be good for _us._ I'll be spending most of the time in the studio and then I'll be gone around the country. While you'll either be here or in Genovia. And we won't be able to talk all every night or really ever. And I think you'll meet someone when I'm not here. Or I'll something that will hurt you more then now. But this is my dream! And I can't just let it slip by." He stopped there. His voice was choking up. Michael swallowed and continued. "Mia. We need to break up."

Tears were rolling down my cheek. But I remained silent. I couldn't say anything. This was his dream! What was I suppose to say? No! Stay here and become my prince and be miserable for the rest of your life! Play polo like the rest of the royals. Or go hunting? I could never do that to Michael. If I opened my mouth something I'd regret would come out. I remained silent. I cried on his shoulder as he held me. He kissed my head and rocked me. I remained silent as he let go. I remained silent as he walked out the door. I stood there silently crying until I couldn't stand anymore.

Mom came home finding me crying in my room. I didn't come out for a few days. Lily and Tina visited a lot. Boris came by once. He gave me my homework and told me that Michael was miserable too. I know he meant well, but it didn't help. Boris is too sweet for his own good sometimes. I finally came out on Rocky's birthday. He was a year old.

So now I'm on my way to Genovia. Lily and Tina are coming to visit in two weeks. Boris just text me and said that the recording studio smells like turnips! It was cute and funny. Dad looked over at me. He asked me if he could have Michael "taken care of." Lars asked the same thing. I told them both no. But it was sweet non the less. I think I'm doing better. I have talked to him since. Last week I was over at Lily's and he came out of his room. We looked at each other and laughed.

"So how was finals?" It was a weird thing to ask, but hey I'm allowed to ask weird questions.

"Good. I think I did pretty well in English, thanks to you! How was Chemistry?" I guess he can ask weird things too.

"GOD! I thought I was going to DIE! Murphy about killed us with the homework. But it did help with the final."

"Yeah Murphy is a hard ass like that. Did he do that exploding thing he does every year?"

"Yeah. But Lana was sitting to close, and her eyebrows were burned off! It was great! I got a few pictures with my phone." We talked for a little while longer with Lily too. Then he had to leave for a gig. It was cool. I think we'll be friends. Which would be great. I can't really imagine life without Michael. I'm about to land. Oh and I was just informed that when I get back to the states I'll be presenting some ward, with get this Jesse McCartney. I didn't even know who he was. Until Tina told me he is in some boy band named Dream Street or something.

Oh great. We just landed. Another summer filled with boring stuff and princess duties. Woopie.


End file.
